The process of creating a thread on a desired work piece can be successfully accomplished by the application of various methods (e.g., threading by way of a lathe machine). Common steel bar stock can be threaded by utilizing a lathe machine and a threading tool. The work piece will be placed into a chuck that both secures the work piece and rotates it. Properly timing the application of the threading tool to the work piece will result in the work piece having material cut out of it, ultimately leaving the work piece with a thread on the outer surface.
When a large “batch” of the same part requires the same process of threading, the application of threading methods commonly known, such as discussed in the example above, may not be adequate, as output time would ultimately suffer. Also, threading specific material, such as ceramics, by methods currently known, may lead to unsatisfactory finishes or parts being out of tolerance. Therefore, there exists a current need for a method of threading ceramic material that will improve efficiency throughout the manufacturing process as well as retaining a satisfactory quality of the material.